


The Tale of Max and Harmony

by MarvelouslyKate



Category: Original Work, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: F/M, I only tagged it with smash because the story that inspired it is, this is only semi-related to smash, this won't make any sense if you haven't read that oops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-04 03:25:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21190778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelouslyKate/pseuds/MarvelouslyKate
Summary: A One Big Smash-y Family/Origins of the Elder Gods side story. Please read those first for context, if you haven't!This is the tale of Max, the Lord of the Temple of Knowledge, and his only love, Harmony, The Caretaker of the Garden of Peace.





	The Tale of Max and Harmony

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Audiomedic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audiomedic/gifts).
  * Inspired by [One Big Smash-y Family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17470526) by [Audiomedic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audiomedic/pseuds/Audiomedic). 

> BIG THANKS to Audiomedic for letting me write for his original character, Max. I've had a lot of fun doing this! :D

Ever since the day they first met, The Lord of the Temple of Knowledge found himself inexplicably drawn to the kind-hearted caretaker the Goddess Kate had left in charge of her garden. There was something in the way Harmony’s bright green eyes looked at him with such care and kindness, and in the gentle way she spoke to him with her sweet, calming, almost melodical voice.

He couldn’t help but notice the way their fingers intertwined when she held his hand as she calmed him, and how they seemed to fit so perfectly together. 

It was almost as though… they were made for each other. 

The Temple Lord knew this was impossible, of course. But, despite his knowledge that none of this was real, he couldn’t help but feel as though, that in some small way, the way he felt about her _was._

And so, he kept coming back to the garden. Not only because he needed the calming effects just being there had on him, but because he needed _her._ Harmony Rose. The only thing in his life that felt real.

Harmony, too, was beginning to notice feelings of her own for the Temple Lord. There was something in the way he looked at her, how he said “I need you” without saying anything at all. 

After their first few calming sessions, they just sat quietly together, hands entwined. Sometimes they’d talk a little, but for the most part, they just enjoyed the peacefulness of the garden. 

But eventually, the two began to talk more and more. Harmony knew better than to question why the Temple Lord was the way he was, and instead she’d ask him questions about other things, and of course, he always knew the answer, no matter what she asked. 

One day, though, she managed to ask him something he _didn’t_ know. 

“Why don’t you have a name?” Harmony questioned, with a slight tilt to her head.

“I have a name! It’s ‘The Lord of the Temple of Knowledge’, of course!” he said with a scoff, as though she were silly for not knowing this.

“That’s not a name! That’s a title! ‘Harmony Rose’ is my name, and my _title_ is ‘Caretaker of the Garden of Peace’. So why do you have a title, but no name?” 

The Lord of Knowledge paused at this. “I suppose that’s all I’ve ever been known as. I have no choice in the matter.” 

“But if you _did_ have a choice, what would you call yourself?” She asked.

This, too, gave him pause. “I...I don’t know…” he admitted. It was the first time in his life he’d ever said those words.

Harmony’s eyes widened. “_You don’t know?_ I thought you knew everything!” she teased, lightly bumping his shoulder with hers. 

He looked at her, seemingly just as shocked as she was. “I guess… I guess I’ve never thought about it before.” 

“Hmm…” Harmony paused herself now, thinking. “Maxwell,” she said simply.

“E-Excuse me?” 

“The name, Maxwell. You strike me as a Maxwell,” she smiled at him, her eyes sparkling with warmth. “How does that sound?”

“I…” he paused yet again, considering it. “Yes… I like that. Maxwell…” he repeated. The name felt right, coming out of his mouth. 

“Then that’s what I’ll call you from now on! No more ‘Temple Lord’. Just… Maxwell,” she said, and he felt a strange warmth bubble within him when she said it.

And so, the Lord of the Temple of Knowledge had a name.

It was the first real gift he’d ever been given.

\---

He started calling himself Max. He decided that’s what he liked others calling him, too.

The only exception was Harmony; she was the only one who he allowed to call him Maxwell.

Max’s visits began to get more frequent as time went on, and the infinite knowledge he possessed only grew. The garden and Harmony were the only things that kept him grounded to this reality he was forced to live in. 

He sought her out now, instead of Kate, who was quick to catch on to the obvious thing that was brewing between them. She _was_ the Goddess of Love, after all. 

She had stopped by to check on Harmony and the garden and spotted the two of them looking rather cozy together on their favorite bench. They were side by side, as close as they could be, and her their hands were wrapped tightly together. They were talking, and whatever they were discussing seemed somewhat serious. Since Kate was never one to be nosy, she simply smiled and let them be. 

Harmony had finally worked up the courage to ask him what he was always so distressed about. 

"You'd never understand, Harmony… It's more than I can wrap my mind around… just the knowledge of it all, it's so much, all the time!" Max said with growing exasperation.

Harmony kept holding his hand. "It's okay, Maxwell, I'm right here…" she said gently, letting another dash of calm flow until he relaxed again. "Can you at least _try_ to explain? I want to understand so I can help you better."

Max sighed, and nodded. 

"None of this is real, Harmony. I'm not real, neither are you, or this garden, or any of the Elder Gods. There's something else even bigger than them that I can't comprehend, and it controls our every thought and our every move. Every day I suffer with this knowledge, and it's why I need this place, and you… without it, I… I'd go _crazy…_" Max explained, feeling better now that he got all that out of him.

Harmony simply listened, never letting go of his hand the whole time he spoke. Instead, she simply squeezed it.

"You felt that, didn't you?" She asked. 

Max gave her a puzzled look. “Yes, of course.” 

"Squeeze mine back," she instructed, and he did. "See? I felt it too. And even if what you say is really the truth, and we're not real… it sure _feels_ like we are. I mean, you're here with me, and we can smell the flowers, and hear the birds, and I can feel the warmth of your hand in mine… that’s real, isn’t it?”

Max was silent a moment as he considered this. “Out of all the things in this world, Harmony… you’re the only thing that’s ever felt real.” 

Harmony smiled and leaned her head against his shoulder. “That’s good enough for me,” she whispered, closing her eyes. 

Max squeezed her hand again, and she returned it. 

Maybe she was right. The world might not be real, but he was sure his feelings were.

\---

Max’s knowledge was infinite, and included within that was the knowledge of how to make things. He could make anything he wanted, if he so desired, no matter how complex it may be. The instructions were always there in his mind.

After one of his many visits to the garden and Harmony, he was struck with a sudden thought. 

“I want to make something for Harmony,” he said aloud. He glanced around. Where had this impulse come from?

Max shook it off, and instead thought about Harmony as he made his way out of the woods. What kind of gift could he make for her? She had given him so much in the time he’d known her. How could he possibly match it?

At most, Harmony was a rather simple person. Whatever he made for her shouldn’t big or flashy. It should be simple, sweet, thoughtful, something that went with her kind and gentle personality. 

Max emerged from the woods and into a large open area full of tall grass and colorful wildflowers. The area looked like something was meant to be built there but hadn’t been yet. He plucked a flower from among the grass, a white blossom with yellow center. _A daisy_, his mind told him.

He tucked the daisy into his jacket pocket, closed his eyes and snapped his fingers to call for Audio so he could go back to his home universe.

Once there, Max continued to think. The Temple of Knowledge was well stocked with an innumerable amount of books from across the multiverse, and though he’d already absorbed everything within them, he decided it couldn’t hurt to look again. 

This sort of preoccupation turned out to be good for him, as it kept his mind off of the existential fear and overwhelming knowledge of everything that constantly plagued him. 

Eventually, he stumbled across something he knew immediately would be perfect for her. It was small and simple, but still beautiful, and best of all, he didn’t need to go elsewhere for the materials. He had plenty of what he needed already. 

The pressure of infinite knowledge began to creep its way back in as he worked, but Max pushed through it to complete his gift for her in time for his next visit.

Once successful, he tucked it into his jacket, along with the daisy he’d kept in water all week, and called for Audio.

Harmony met him on their favorite bench, as became the norm for Max’s visits. “Hello, Maxwell!” she greeted, her voice as calm as ever. It had gotten to the point that just hearing it was enough to help him begin to feel more calm. 

Max managed a smile, and sat next to her on the bench, where they immediately clasped hands. 

“The usual, please!” he joked through the strain, and Harmony laughed, closing her eyes and letting her peace powers flow through him until he fully relaxed. 

The two sat talking idly for awhile, like they usually did, until Max had the sudden compulsion to stand. 

“Harmony, would you like to go for a walk with me?” Max asked as he pulled her up by the hand to stand with him. 

“Oh! Uh, sure! We can go for a walk!” she was startled, but happy to go along with him. They wandered this way and that through the garden for a while. Max had been to the garden many times now, but hadn’t actually _seen_ much of it as he was always so stressed when he got there. For the most part, he was seeing a lot of it for the first time. 

Harmony stopped here and there to point something out to him, or to tend to something she missed on her rounds earlier, a stray weed that needed to be pulled or a branch that needed trimming. 

He watched her work, and suddenly felt that there was no better time to give her his gift. “Harmony, I have something for you,” he announced, and before she could fully react, in a swift motion, he pulled the daisy out of his jacket pocket, showing it to her briefly before tucking it into her hair. “A sweet flower, for a sweet lady!” 

Harmony felt herself blush. “Oh! How lovely! Thank you, Maxwell!” she said, smiling warmly at him and reaching up to gently feel where he had put the flower. 

“Ah-ah, that’s not all!” Max teased. “I have something else for you. Close your eyes and hold your hands out,” he instructed.

“Something else?! O-okay!” Harmony did as he said. 

Max reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his other gift, and placed it into her open hands. “Open!” he said with a wide grin.

Harmony opened her eyes to find a necklace in her hands. It was woven tightly out of cloth, with a familiar-looking brilliant red for the band and tie, and a white flower at its center. 

Harmony didn’t know what to say. “I… M-Maxwell… did you _make_ this?” She sputtered as she gaped at him, still in shock over the kind gesture. As she looked at him, she realized the red tie on the necklace was the same color as his suit. “Did you tear up your own suit for this?!” She tried to look closer at him to check for rips in his clothing.

Max simply stepped forward to take the necklace out of her hands. “Yes, but don’t worry, it was an old one. Turn around. I’ll tie it on you,” he instructed, his voice soft. Harmony did as he asked, moving her hair out of the way for him so he could tie it easier. “I wanted to do something nice for you, as a way of saying thank you for everything you do for me. I know it isn’t much, but...” 

He trailed off as he finished tying the necklace on, and Harmony turned back around to face him. It was just right, and looked beautiful on her. 

“Maxwell, it’s _perfect!_ No one’s ever given me a gift before! This is the sweetest, most wonderful thing anyone has ever done for me! Thank you so much!” She smiled brightly at him, and he felt his heart melt. 

“No no… I’m the one thanking you,” he said, his voice calm and sincere. He rested both of his hands on her shoulders, and met her eyes directly as he spoke. “Without you, and this garden, and Kate, of course, for making this place and giving you some of her power, I honestly don’t know what I would do, or how I would cope. You are the one bright thing I have in this big, bleak world, Harmony. When everything feels like too much, I know I’ll always have you to get me through it. So… thank you,” Max smiled at her, and it was the first real, warm, genuine smile she’d ever seen.

Harmony felt warmth flutter through her as tears pricked at her eyes from the kindness and sincerity in his words. She couldn’t think of anything to say that felt adequate enough to express the gratitude she felt toward him, so instead, she took a chance and stepped forward to wrap her arms around him in a warm embrace.

Max was surprised, but gratefully returned the hug. 

As the two stood there, wrapped in each other’s arms, they both unknowingly had the same thought for the first time.

_I love you._

\---

Harmony needed to talk to Kate.

However, she wasn’t sure if what she needed to talk to her about was urgent enough to call for her, but at the same time, she wasn’t sure how long Kate would be away. Sometimes, it was weeks or even a couple of months before she made it back to the garden. 

Harmony wasn’t sure she could wait that long. 

So, she reluctantly closed her eyes and snapped her fingers, sat down on her and Max’s bench, and waited. 

She didn’t come immediately, but after a couple of hours, Harmony heard her voice calling for her.

“Harmony! I’m so sorry I’m late… what’s wrong, where are you?” The goddess called as she hurried into the garden. 

“Over here, Miss Kate!” Harmony called back to her. 

“Oh! Of course! I should have known to come to this place first,” Kate smiled as she sat down next to Harmony. “What’s wrong, are you doing okay? Everything looks wonderful here!” 

Harmony smiled, a slight blush rising to her face at the thought of what she needed to discuss with her. “T-thank you, Miss Kate… I’m happy I’m meeting your expectations! I-I’m sorry to call you here for this, but I just… I need to ask your permission for something…” 

“Permission? Harmony, you don’t need my permission for anything, this place belongs to you! I leave it in your hands when I’m not here and I trust you wholeheartedly. You can do anything you like here!” Kate reassured. 

“Thank you, but… this is something… important, and I wanted to make sure it was okay for me to do this… Plus, I thought you’d want to know, anyway. It’s for a good thing!” 

“Is it, now? What sort of good thing would that be?” Kate said, now intrigued. 

“W-well…” Harmony fidgeted, wringing her hands. “It’s about the roses… I...I want to give one to Maxwell… and I wanted to make sure it-” Harmony was cut off by a sudden hug. “M-Miss Kate?!” 

“Oh, Harmony! You have _no idea_ how happy I am to hear this!” she exclaimed, pulling away from her now to look at her right in the eyes. “Of _course_ it’s okay!” The kind goddess was so thrilled she was actually tearing up.

Harmony smiled, tearing up a little herself too. “Thank you so much, Miss Kate! I...I really love him!” 

“I thought so! But I wanted you to figure it out on your own. I’m so happy you finally did!” 

“Do you think he loves me too, Miss Kate?” 

“No… I _know_ he does,” Kate smiled warmly at her beloved caretaker. The two shared another long, tearful, happy hug. 

After some time, Kate slowly released her and stood, sensing another call to her. 

“Oh… I’m afraid I’m needed elsewhere. I’m glad you called me, Harmony. I can’t wait for you tell me how it goes!” Kate waved to her caretaker before teleporting away…

...and into the Temple of Knowledge, where Audio and Maxwell were waiting. 

“Hello, Kate, sorry to bother you. Max needs to ask you something and he said it was important,” Audio explained. 

“Of course, Max! I’m always happy to help! What is it that you need?” 

Max approached her, looking at the kind goddess with a serious look in his eye. “I need to talk to you about the roses…” 

Kate simply smiled.

\---

Kate brought Max into the garden late at night, when she knew Harmony was asleep and wouldn’t sense them. The roses needed to be picked by the giver, or else they wouldn’t work. Kate couldn’t simply pick one for him.

Max took his time, carefully looking at each rose by the moonlight and inspecting it before finally selecting the perfect one. It was as its fullest bloom, and each petal was perfectly formed without a single blemish. 

Gently, he plucked it from the bush, careful to avoid the thorns, and held it up. “Exquisite…” he said softly, nodding to himself. He tucked it into his jacket and returned to Kate, who was waiting for him just outside the rose garden. 

“Found it?” she asked, and Max nodded at her. “Very good… Let’s go then, if we’re here too long she might wake up.” 

Kate took Max’s hand, and they teleported away.

Max refused to let the rose out of his sight, keeping it tucked safely away into his jacket until his next visit to the garden. 

As for Harmony, she kept hers safely inside her bedroom at her cottage where she knew it wouldn’t get lost or be disturbed. 

Kate said nothing to either of them, excited to be carrying both of their secrets. She only wished she could be there when the exchange happened, but sadly, there were many other important things going on elsewhere in the multiverse that needed her immediate attention. She would have to wait until her next visit to hear all about it from Harmony. 

Max was just as stressed as he always was when he finally arrived at the garden yet again, only on this visit he had a secondary layer of stress beneath what usually ailed him. He had to find just the right time and moment to give Harmony her rose. He knew though, that the right moment would find its way to him on its own. He simply had to exercise patience.

After their usual calming session and chat on their favorite bench, Harmony stood and offered her hand to Max. 

“Maxwell… would you like to come visit my cottage?” She asked him, a nervous tinge edging in her voice. 

Max knew about Harmony’s cottage, protected by an enchantment so that only she could find it, but this was the first time she had invited him to see it. He smiled at the woman he had come to love. “Yes, of course, I’d love to see it.” He stood and took her hand, and let her lead the way.

She led him down the winding path and to a secluded area in the farthest reaches of the garden. He’d never been back this far before, and as he followed her, sure enough, a hidden walkway leading off the path came into view. She led him down the narrow walk and through a large privacy hedge. 

“Here we are… welcome to my cottage!” Harmony said once they emerged on the other side. Maxwell stood beside her and took in the view.

Her cottage was quaint and small, and her yard immaculately groomed with flowers, plants, fruit trees, and berry bushes of all kinds. Butterflies and hummingbirds flitted about, as did bees, slowly bumbling from flower to flower, collecting pollen for honey. Behind the small dwelling, a large birch tree grew tall, causing her home to be dappled in sunlight and soft shadows. 

“It’s lovely… just like you.” Max smiled at her, and she felt herself blush. 

“W-Would you like to see the inside?” she asked, shyly sneaking a glance up at him. “It’s not much, but…” she trailed off, and Max took her hand once again.

“Please, lead the way,” he said with a sweeping gesture toward the small home.

Harmony nodded, and led him to the front door, opening it and pulling him inside behind her. Once again, Max looked around. Flowers were everywhere, arranged in bushels and bouquets scattered about. A woven rug covered the wood slats on the floor, and simple furniture made for a small living area. Curtains, which looked handmade, adorned the windows. A woodstove sat off to one side, and had a flat top which she used for making tea. 

The kitchen area sat off to the other side, and several shelves were lined with jars of jam and various other fruits, as well as a couple of loaves of freshly baked bread. In the back corner, he could see a door which he guessed was her bedroom, as well as another door that looked like it led into the backyard. 

He smiled. It was cozy and warm and felt like… home. 

“Do you like it?” she asked as she stepped further into the room, and he slowly followed as he continued to look about him. 

“It’s perfect for you. I’m glad you brought me here,” he said, and Harmony could hear the sincerity in his voice. His body language spoke loudly to her as well. He was calm, relaxed. He swung the cane he always carried lazily about, rather than keeping it tightly tucked under his arm, like he usually did.

“I’m happy to hear that! I-I’ve never had any other visitors besides Miss Kate, so I was a little nervous! ...Well, I’m nervous for another reason too…” She glanced at her bedroom door, thinking of the rose she was keeping hidden there. She had to give it to him, no matter how scared she was. 

“What’s the other reason?” Max questioned, although he had a gut feeling he already knew. He discreetly patted his jacket to feel his pocket; the rose was still there, safe and hidden.

Harmony took a deep breath. “I have something to give to you. Something important,” she said, her voice steady now. Her bright green eyes met his cool gray ones. “Will you please wait here, while I go get it?” 

Maxwell nodded. “Of course. Should I close my eyes?” He asked, raising an eyebrow up inquisitively. 

Harmony laughed lightly, feeling more relaxed now herself. “No… it’s alright, you can leave them open. Just wait a moment, I’ll be right back.” 

She disappeared into her bedroom and retrieved the rose from a keepsake box she kept on her bedside table. She took another deep, calming breath. “Okay… I can do this…” she whispered to herself. 

She gently cupped the rose in her hands, and held them against her chest, keeping the rose hidden from view, and left the room.

Max watched her come out, her hands clearly hiding something, and he knew. 

“Maxwell… I have something important to say. I’ve really enjoyed all this time I’ve gotten to spend with you, and I’m so happy that you trust me enough to help you with the heavy burden you carry. I love that the bond we share has only continued to grow and strengthen. I love how you make me laugh, and I love how easy you are to talk to, and I love how, deep down, you’re a kind person at heart. You have given me so much happiness! And lately… I’ve come to realize something…” 

She paused to gather her thoughts. Max said nothing, and simply waited for her to continue. 

"I… I know you'll probably try to tell me that what I'm feeling isn't real… but it feels real to me…" Harmony blinked a couple times, suddenly feeling overwhelmed by emotions, and a few stray tears slipped down her cheeks. "I can only hope it feels real enough for you too, to accept this rose from me!" She unfurled her hands to reveal the rose, and held it out to him, trembling, too nervous yet again to look him in the eyes. "I love you, Maxwell!" 

The words sent a rush through him that he’d never felt before, but he remained calm. He reached into his jacket, and retrieved his own rose. 

“Harmony… Look at me…” he said, his voice gentle. A smile spread across his face as she looked up to see him holding a rose as well. Her eyes went wide and he winked at her. “I knew you were going to do that.” 

Harmony burst into happy tears and hugged him as tight as she could, and Max gratefully returned it. They held each other for a long time, and though Max would never admit it to her, a few tears of his own escaped his eyes. 

The love he felt for Harmony might not be real, but he’d be damned if he was going to let that stop him this time. He was going to love her with everything he had in him. The universe itself would have to end for him to stop.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy, that's a doozy of an ending line, isn't it? 
> 
> What happens when things go up? Eventually... they come down. 😎
> 
> Stay tuned for part 2.


End file.
